This invention relates to radio apparatus including processing units whose function can be changed by modifying software, that is, so-called software-defined radio apparatus.
The radio apparatus having been conventionally used comprises a protocol processing unit, a baseband processing unit, and a modulating/demodulating module (JP 2000-138651 A). Transmission data transmitted from the protocol processing unit is converted into a baseband signal of a band matching a radio system in the baseband processing unit, converted into a signal of a radio-frequency band in the modulating/demodulating module, and transmitted from an antenna. The signal of the radio-frequency band received from the antenna is converted into a baseband signal in the modulating/demodulating module, baseband demodulated in the baseband processing unit, and sent to the protocol processing unit as reception data. The result of the baseband signal processing is outputted to the modulating/demodulating module as a modulated signal in the case of transmission, and is outputted to the protocol processing unit as demodulated data in the case of reception.
A method is known which enables part of processing in the radio apparatus to be functionally changed by software. Individual functional modules are replaced by those complying with the new system, the order of connections of the functional modules is changed, or parameters are changed when accommodating a new radio system.